Eeveelutions Q&As (CLOSED)
by Velvany
Summary: Here, you can ask the Eeveelutions any questions. You can even add dares in! Hope you enjoy! The show is now closed (Dec 10 2014)
1. Chapter 1

"Hi!" Eevee greeted.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Umbreon sighed.

"Oh lighten up, Umbreon!" Vaporeon cried. "It'll be fun!"

"Probably for you..." Flareon mumbled.

"Guys, can we please stop fooling around and move on?" Espeon sighed.

"Wait…what are we doing, again?" Flareon asked.

"Duh! We're doing a Q&A with the viewers!" Glaceon yelled. She then looked at the readers. "You can ask us anything, as it says in the title."

"You could even do dar-!"

"No, Eevee!" Flareon hissed. "There is no way we're telling the readers about the dares!"

Umbreon face palmed. "Nice going, dude…"

"Wait…wheres Sylveon?" Eevee asked.

"And Jolteon…" Vaporeon added and she noticed Flareon nudging her arm. "I bet they're dating-"

"For the last time, Flareon!" Jotleon snapped as he entered the room with Sylveon. "We're not dating!"

"Why is Sylveon tied up?" Espeon asked as she removed the bandana from her mouth.

Sylveon suddenly exclaimed, "I ALMOST HAD THAT DRAGON!"

Espeon sweat dropped. "Oh…"

"Wait, what are we doing again?" Sylveon asked.

"Let me explain." Espeon replied. "Just as Glaceon and Flareon said, you can ask us anything and you can dare us to do things. But remember, this is rated K+"

"So! We'll see you next time with a bunch of questions and dares!" Eevee exclaimed. "BYE~!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you're wondering, here are the genders of the Eeveelutions.**

**Eevee - Female**

**Vaporeon - Female**

**Jolteon - Male**

**Flareon - Male**

**Umbreon - Male**

**Espeon - Female**

**Glaceon - Female**

**Leafeon - Male**

**Sylveon - Female**


	2. Chapter 2

"And we're back!" Eevee cheered.

"I really don't understand why you're so excited," Umbreon sighed.

"Umbreon, at least try." Espeon said while giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah! Listen to your girlfriend, Umbreon!" Flareon teased, which made Umbreon glaring at him.

"Aaaannyywayys..." Glaceon spoke, trying to take out the awkwardness. "We have a couple of questions AND dares from Bluewolfbat!"

They heard the organ playing DUN DUNN DUUUNNN.

Umbreon quickly turned around. "Really, Leafeon?!"

"What? I gotta set the mood"

_**Bluewolfbat**__** -  
>Truths<br>1. For everyone, what is your Season; Spring, Winter, Summer or Fall?**_

"I'd definitely go for Summer!" Eevee exclaimed. "Having fun at the beach, swimming in cold water."

"I actually prefer Winter." Glaceon said.

"Spring for me." added Leafeon and Sylveon.

"Fall," said Espeon. "In other words, Autumn."

"Fall too," Umbreon said.

Glaceon smirked. "Are you just saying that because Espeon said it?"

"HEY! Autumn is a great season, since the weather is usually cooler."

"He does have a point." Espeon smiled.

Jolteon shrugged. "I don't actually mind any season."

"SUMMER!" Flareon yelled.

Vaporeon sighed. "You don't have to shout, Flareon. I like Summer too because I won't be able to swim during the cold seasons."

_**2. For everyone, have you ever played pranks on each other? If so, what kind?**_

"GREAT question, my friend!" Flareon chuckled.

"No! Don't tell everyone!" Jolteon growled.

"Party pooper."

"It's ok, Jolteon." Vaporeon comforted. "You're not the only one who's afraid of snakes."

Everyone sniggered, which made Jolteon frown but all of a sudden, it changed into a sly smile. "Then who was the one, screaming during a blackout?"

Flareon's face flushed red. "Well played, my friend."

"Next question!" Eevee piped up.

_**3. For everyone, have any of you ever got stuck under a bed sheet and were mistaken to be a ghost?**_

Eevee's ears flattened. "Only me that I got stuck under the bed sheet because I was playing hide and seek with Vaporeon."

"Look on the bright side," Leafeon said. "No one mistaken you as a ghost."

"Oh! That was Eevee?" Flareon exclaimed. "I thought Espeon was using Psychic…"

Leafeon gritted his teeth. "Not helping, Flareon!"

_**4. For everyone, what is your favourite Pokemon episode of all time?**_

_"_ALL OF THEM!" They all cheered.

"And here comes the dares." Espeon announced.

"And you spoilt our happiness…"

_**Dares:  
><strong>__**1. I dare Eevee, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon and Umbreon to pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets, but with no eye holes in the sheets.**_

"No! I don't want to get stuck again!" Eevee cried.

"No eye holes?" Sylveon asked. "Ooooh…"

"Let's get this over with." Umbreon sighed.

Eevee, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon and Umbreon each grabbed a bed sheet and pretended to be ghosts.

"Ooo!" They cried.

"This is so embarrassing…" Umbreon grumbled.

"Ow!" Espeon yelped. "Someone stepped on my tail!"

"Sorry, Espie," Sylveon apologised.

"Guys!" Eevee called out. "Where did you all go-AAAH!" Eevee tripped on her bed sheet, which made everyone else dropped down to the ground.

"Well that seems like fun!" Vaporeon smiled.

"You don't say…" they all sarcastically said.

"What's the next dare?" Glaceon asked.

_**2. I dare Glaceon and Vaporeon to have a swimming contest**_

"Hello and welcome to the swimming competition between Glaceon and Vaporeon!" Eevee announced. "I'll be your announcer, Eevee and here is my trusty assistant, Sylveon!"

"Wait! I didn't agree to do this!" Glaceon cried.

"It's a dare, Glacie!" Sylveon cried back. "You have to agree to do this!"

"Are ya'll ready?" Eevee asked loudly.

"Eevee, you have a microphone." Sylveon reminded. "You don't need to shout."

"Oh, right. On your marks! Get set! GO!"

Glaceon and Vaporeon both dove into the water but Vaporeon was quick and swam ahead.

"Wow! Surprisingly, Glaceon is catching up to Vaporeon! Now they're neck and neck! Who will win? Glaceon! No, Vaporeon! No, Glaceon! No, wait! It was no one. I was all hyped up for nothing!"

They returned back to the room.

"Eevee!" Espeon called. "There's a dare for you!"

"A dare for me?!"

"Two more, actually."

_**3. I dare Eevee to hug a Pikachu plush.**_

_**4. I dare Eevee to use a bed sheet as a parachute for**** fun.**_

"Find a Pikachu plush! That's easy!"

~A few minutes later~

"I'm BAAACK! This Pikachu plush can talk!" She exclaimed as she squeezed the Pikachu tightly. "Pii ka"

"Wait!" Jolteon cried. "Eevee that's a-"

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" It yelled as it shocked Eevee.

"real Pikachu..."

The Pikachu walked away while leaving Eevee paralysed. "What was the next dare, again?"

"To use a bed sheet as a parachute."

All of a sudden, Eevee quickly jumped up, ignoring the paralysis and grabbed a bed sheet. She ran outside and jumped on a random Pidgeotto. "Fly! I must sky dive!"

The rest of the Eeveelutions looked up as they saw Eevee landing down using the bed sheet as a parachute.

Umbreon sweat dropped. "She's really enjoying herself, isn't she?"

"Yep." Vaporeon replied. "She is"

After the parachuting, everyone returned back to the main room.

"Dang it, we have another one from Aquatix13 (Guest)." Umbreon grumbled.

_**Aquatix13  
><strong>__**The real deals here.**_

"I have a bad feeling for this one..." Flareon said slowly.

_**What is your most darkest secret?**_

Everyone became silent.

"I-I can go first..." Sylveon stammered. "I…"

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Flareon blurted

"Uh, I think everyone knows that, Flareon." Jolteon sighed.

"No literally, I'm always the last one to fall asleep so you guys wouldn't notice that I have a night light."

"…"

Sylveon started to speak. "My mum was killed by a Dragon type when I was an eevee."

They all looked at her. "But you're a fairy type! How is that possible."

"Let's just say…she underestimated them."

"I CAN'T ICE SKATE!" Glaceon uttered suddenly.

"Wait…you can swim," Leafeon said. "But you can't skate? Ironic"

Glaceon growled at him. "What's YOU'RE dark secret, Leafeon?"

"…B-before I evolved, I used to like this Eevee until she…"

"Rejected you?" she guessed.

"How did you know, Glace?!"

"Just a hunch. What happened next?"

"She moved on with a growlithe."

"Aww…look at them two talk~!" Vaporeon cooed. "I think Leafeon is forgetting about his past too!"

When Leafeon and Glaceon glanced at each other, they quickly looked away. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Vaporeon. So what's your dark secret?"

"That I pretended to have a boyfriend." she bluntly said.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to Vaporeon. "Why?" They all asked.

"My arch nemesis was getting on my nerves!"

"Did she find out that you didn't have a boyfriend?" Espeon asked.

"Nope!" She smiled. Everyone sweat dropped. "Espeon? Your dark secret?"

"Well…" She tilted her head while staring at the empty space.

"Hello?" Eevee called out while waving her paw. "Espeon?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your secret?"

"Oh…umm Vaporeon, you don't mind giving me a bucket of water, do you?"

"Not at all."

Vaporeon exited the room and returned with a bucket of water. Espeon used Psychic and levitated the bucket in front of her. "I want you all to see this."

Everyone circled Espeon and they saw her dipping her paw into the bucket. She lifted up her paw, revealing that it's not a lavender purple, it was bright green.

"You can change colour when you're exposed to water?!" Flareon exclaimed.

Umbreon sighed. "No. Espeon is a shiny."

"Even I knew that." Eevee sighed.

"Umbreon? Why aren't you surprised? You knew about this?" Vaporeon asked.

"Well, yeah." he replied.

"Umbreon and I met when we were eevees. Everyone made fun of me until Umbreon came along." She gave him a warm smile.

Umbreon avoided eye contact at Espeon. "Y-you're welcome, Espeon. Joleton! Your secret!"

Jolteon scratched his ear. "Horror movies. Scared of them."

"JUST LIKE THAT?!" Flareon yelled.

Vaporeon looked at Jolteon. "But you're always so calm and confident and you're scared of horror movies?"

"Who loves horror?" Jolteon asked.

"Good point but I wasn't expecting it from someone like you."

"Eevee. You're next." Jolteon said.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Eevee mumbled.

"Almost everyone said their secrets. It's your turn."

She sighed. "I hate evolution. There. I said it."

"Maybe because you haven't decided which one of us you want to be." Espeon said.

"No. It's not that. I just want to be me. Whenever a trainer sees me, the first thing that comes in their head is 'what should I evolve it to?' What's wrong with being me?"

"Oh, Eevee."

"Well that doesn't matter now!" Eevee suddenly smiled. "Umbreon! What's your dark secret?"

"Please." Flareon chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? It's Espeon!"

"NO! It's not about Espeon!" Umbreon snarled.

"Then what IS your dark secret?"

"That I never had any parents. Well, I used to but not anymore…"

**...**

"Welp! That's all for today, my friends!" Eevee announced. "Review more if you wanna see us do more dares and answer questions~! BYE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoo!" Eevee exclaimed. "More questions! Let's get started with Bluewolfbat! Yay!" Eevee grabbed the Review Sheet and read the questions/dares

_**Bluewolfbat-  
><strong>_**_That was awesome! Here are some more truths and dares;  
>Truths:<br>_****_1. Umbreon, why did you find dressing up as a ghost under a bed sheet to be embarrassing?_**

"It's more of Eevee's thing, you know? And I'm not really a playful type…" Umbreon replied.

_**2. Eevee, just curious, how did you get stuck under the bed sheet while playing hide and seek? What happened?**_

"Well, I panicked and quickly went under the bed sheet but then I couldn't find my way out, which made me fall off the bed and I still couldn't find my way out." Eevee explained. "Until Vaporeon came and helped me"

_**3. Flareon, why are you afraid of the dark? Couldn't you just use your fire to light up the dark room?**_

"See, that's the thing, my friend." He sighed as his ears flattened. "I just don't want to show everyone that I do that…"

"But now we know." Vaporeon said. "Hey! A dare for me!

_**Dares:  
>1. Vaporeon, since you think being a ghost is fun, I dare you and any other Eeveelution to be ghosts under bed sheets for fun with no eye holes.<strong>_

"Hey, Glacie! Let's be ghosts!" She exclaimed as she dragged Glaceon and gave her a bed sheet.

"I didn't agree to do this!"

"It said any other Eeveelution! And I picked you! Yay! We're ghosts!"

"I can't see anything!" Glaceon yelled.

"I think that's the whole point!"

Flareon looked at the bed sheets. "Uh…mind telling me who's in-"

"BOO!" Vaporeon yelled as she revealed herself.

"AAH!"

_**2. I dare Jolteon to watch a cartoon horror movie… but not too scary, though.**_

"You have got to be kidding me."

"So what movie are you watching?" Leafeon asked. "How about Coraline?"

"Is that…"

"Oh yes…"

~After the movie~

"No! I'm not stitching black buttons as my eyes!" Jolteon freaked.

Everyone else looked at each other. "I think the movie got stuck in his head." Umbreon said.

_**3. I dare Flareon to hug a stuffed animal while playing under a bed sheet in the dark. You're allowed to have a flashlight too. **_

"Oh, thank Arceus for that." Flareon sighed as he grabbed a stuffed animal and went under the bed sheet with a flashlight.

"Does that stuffed animal happen to have buttons?!"

"Just calm down, Jolteon." Glaceon said.

"So? Who's the next reviewer?" Eevee asked.

"It's Aquatix13." Umbreon replied.

_**Aquatix13****-  
>I'm not a guest Umbreon, I just didn't feel like login at the time<strong>_

"Oh… sorry about that, Aquatix." Umbreon apologised.

_**Anyway, if you had the chance to meet any legendary, what would you like to meet?**_

"Definitely Darkrai. He gives Pokemon nightmares."

_**And if there was a you, except in the opposite gender next to you, how would you react?**_

"I'd be surprised because she would just suddenly appear next to me but maybe after a while, we could be friends."

"That's it!" Flareon said as he went out of the bed sheet. "Thank you all for-"

"WAIT!" Eevee yelled. "You forgot someone! It's Jewel of the Dark! A new reviewer! Yay!"

_**Jewel of the Dark-  
><strong>__**I just love torturing people and Pokemon… so here I go  
><strong>__**Truths:  
><strong>__**Flareon- Why are you so afraid of the dark if you can just light up a dim place since you're a fire type?**_

"Everyone knows that I have a night light, since I've answered a similar question to that."

_**Umbreon- Do you ****love**** Espeon?**_

Flareon yelled. "YES HE DOES!"

Umbreon's face went crimson. "FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, I DON'T!"

"And he's in denial, ladies and gentlemen!"

"QUIT IT!"

Glaceon walked up to Umbreon. "You do realise that she could hear you, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"NEXT QUESTION!" Eevee yelled.

_**Sylveon- What dragon type do you hate the most?**_

"Salamence!" she snarled.

_**Everyone- What was the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?**_

"Saying our secrets out loud, I guess..." Espeon said and everyone agreed.

_**Dares:  
><strong>__**Go to a room of your most hated things.**_

"Oh my Arceus…" they all groaned.

Eevee: a restaurant with no desserts

Vaporeon: an empty room with her arch nemesis (which is a Gorebyss).

Jolteon: the lounge room, watching documentaries

Flareon: the bathroom

Umbreon: a room filled with stuff that reminded him of Flareon

Espeon: an empty room all alone.

Leafeon: a room filled with peonies

Glaceon: the desert

Sylveon: a dragon cave

~A few minutes later~

"I am never going in there, again." they all said.

"Where's Sylveon?" Espeon asked.

"IT'S STILL NOT OVER, DRAGALGE! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A POISON TYPE, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BEAT YA!" She yelled before she entered the main room. "So, how did you guys, go?"

"…"

_**Leafeon- Teach Glaceon how to ice**** skate**_

"W-what?!" he exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"You have to do it, Leafeon." Jolteon said. "It's what the dare says."

"But-"

"Please, Leafeon!" Glaceon begged. "I don't want to be the only Ice type that doesn't know how to skate!"

Leafeon sighed. "Alright..."

Flareon leaned towards Espeon and whispered to her, "bring a camera. This'll be somethin' they'd never forget"

Espeon nodded and she turned to the duo teleported them and her to an outdoor ice rink. While they were on their way to the ice rink, Espeon ran behind the bush and started recording.

Leafeon stepped on the ice rink and skated a few paces from Glaceon. Just as soon as she stepped on the ice, her paw slipped. Luckily, Leafeon quickly caught her.  
>He started off by teaching her how to stand in one spot. Then by teaching her the technique of skating. "Keep your paws facing away from each other, sort of shape it as the letter V" he advised.<p>

"Ok…I think I got this…"

"Now start skating."

"Ok! I don't got this!" She whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you."

Glaceon's legs were shaking. "I-I can't do it, Leafeon."

"Just stay calm. And it's best that you look straight than looking at the ground."

Glaceon took a deep breath and took a step to glide. Then the next step until she got the hang of it. "Leafeon! I'm skating!" She exclaimed. "I'm actually skating! Someone pinch me! Uh oh…Leafeon look out!"

But it was too late. She slid into Leafeon and crashed into a tree. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Espeon, who was still recording, took a better look at them two. "Just look how happy those two are. Especially Glaceon. I've never seen her this happy before." She then looked at the camera. "Sorry Flare, but the recording has got to go."

Espeon walked out of the bush and teleported them back.

"So…how did the skating go?" Flareon asked.

"Fine, thank you." Leafeon plainly replied.

Flareon whispered to Espeon. "Did you record?"

"Umm yeah…about that. The camera died."

"WHAT?!"

"Let's just move on." Sylveon said.

_**Boys- give a rose to the girl you like most**_

The boys gulped. They all looked at the girls (excluding Eevee) and sneaked outside.

"Hey, Umbreon!" Espeon called. "Where are you going?"

"U-uh…" he turned his head around, mouthing the words, 'help'. Flareon said back, "You're on your own, pal."

"Gotta go!" Umbreon cried and ran outside.

Espeon tilted her head. "What's with him? Is he ok?"

"Is it me, or are we missing anyone?" Vaporeon asked.

"Whatever. I'm reading the next dare." Eevee said as she grabbed the Review Sheet and read the next dare.

_**Girls- peck the cheek of the guy that gave you a rose**_

Eevee's eyes widened and looked at the girls. "Umm…you read it"

"What does it- oh. WHAT?!" Vaporeon exclaimed.

All the girls' faces went red. "Wh-who's going first?" Glaceon asked.

"N-no one." Espeon stammered. "They're giving us roses and we… umm…"

"I-it's just a kiss…that's all."

"Not a word about this, ok?" Sylveon said and the rest of the girls nodded.

_~*Meanwhile*~_

"Why are roses so common?" Flareon sighed.

"That's just life..." Jolteon said.

"Did you all get a rose?" Umbreon asked. They reluctantly nodded.

"Just stay cool and give her the rose." Leafeon said.

"Are you…talking to yourself?" Flareon asked.

"What? No! Maybe…yes."

"It's just a flower. Nothing to be worried about." Jolteon said.

When they have returned, they saw the girls looking at them.

"So who's going first?" Leafeon whispered.

The rest of them backed away. "I hate you guys." Leafeon looked at Glaceon and slowly walked up to her. "H-here…nothing much…" he said as he held up the rose while avoiding eye contact.  
>Glaceon blushed and she looked at the girls, who were nodding and smiling, which probably meant 'go for it'. Glaceon took the rose and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I-I had to do it…" she stammered.<p>

"I understand…"

"And that was also a thank you for teaching me skating."

Leafeon's face suddenly went red. "Y-you're welcome…" he exhaled deeply and looked at the guys whose jaws are dropped. "Jolteon, you're next."

Jolteon gave him a death glare and walked up to one of the girls, which so happens to be Vaporeon. "M-me? I thought you liked Syl-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Sylveon?" he asked.

Vaporeon giggled and she kissed him on the cheek. "Millions of times?"

Flareon then looked at Umbreon, "I think we all know what happens next." he said as the same thing happened when Flareon gave Sylveon the rose.

Umbreon sighed and Espeon knew what's going to happen next. "I like you too, Umbreon." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Eevee exclaimed. "Goodbye everyone and thank you guys for the reviews! Stay tuned if you want to see more! BYE~"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm afraid that I have bad news for all of you guys… **

**The Q&A is officially cancelled.**

**I'm really sorry that this show had to cancel early but that's because I started to run out of ideas. (I'm such a dolt) ****But to make it up to you guys, I'll make this the longest chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

**(Don't hate, please TT_TT)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Aquatix13-<span>  
>Ok those last two questions were supposed to be for everyone, but if you want to answer them, I'm ok with that, if you don't, I'll let that slide and try to be more descriptive this<strong> **time**_

"That's ok." Flareon said. "You do whatever you want, mate."

_**Okay for everyone, (emphasis on everyone) if you had the opportunity to become human for the day, would you grab that chance?**_

"Nope," Umbreon bluntly said.

"Umbreon, you might like it." Espeon smiled.

"Walking on two legs? No thank you."

"Well, I would." Espeon said. "I could meet new people-"

Glaceon gasped. "We could go shopping~!"

"I'll come with you!" Sylveon exclaimed.

"But I heard that people go to school…" Flareon said. "No thanks for that."

"Are humans able to swim?" Vaporeon asked.

"I heard they can." Eevee replied.

"Then I'm in! How about you, Jolteon?"

"I don't mind either way." He said. "Leafeon?"

"Uh…probably?"

"I never tried human food before. I'm in too!" Eevee cried.

_**And for everyone as well, it's dare time!**_

Umbreon sighed. "Oh, great."

_**Cover yourself in paint of these colours for the next two chapters.**_

Eevee jumped in glee. "Two chapters?! What colour am I? What colour am I? What colour am I? What colour am I? What colour am I?"

_**Eevee, go grey**_

"I'm a shiny!" She squealed. as she jumped in a bucket of grey paint.   
><span>

"You had too much candy, Eevee." Umbreon said.

_**Vaporeon and Glaceon, smack on orange.**_

"Orange?!" Glaceon exclaimed. "Really? It doesn't suit me well-"

Vaporeon poured orange paint on Glaceon. "You can thank me later after I paint myself."

_**Umbreon, put on white,**_

"Does that include my rings as well?" he asked.

Espeon levitated the paint brush and started to paint him white. "It doesn't say anything about your rings. So I guess not."

_**Sylveon, black and sky blue,**_

"Ooh! Like an evil version of my shiny self! I like it!"

_**Jolteon, turn purple,**_

"Just like my Vaporeon's shiny version. Alright, then"

"Here! I'll help you paint!" Vaporeon said as she grabbed a paint bucket.

**_Flareon, dab on some green_**

"Green?! But I'm a Fire type-"

Umbreon splashed him using the paint bucket. "You're welcome."

_**and Leafeon, go red.**_

"I'm just the opposite of Flareon."

"You're right. Red doesn't suit you." Glaceon said as she painted his leaves red.

_**Espeon, just go your shiny self**_

Espeon looked at Vaporeon. "Vaporeon?"she called out.

"Way ahead of ya, sista!" She yelled as she poured green paint.

"I'm already a shiny. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah." Vaporeon used Water Gun to wash off the paint. "There you go!"

"WHOO HOO! WE'RE COLOURFUL!" Eevee exclaimed as she ran around the room. "Who's next?"

"Bluewolfbat." Espeon replied.

_**Bluewolfbat-  
><strong>__**Hello everyone. Here's more truths and dares;  
>Truths:<br>1. For everyone, what do you think about the bed sheet ghosts and why?**_

"You know me, I found it embarrassing." Umbreon said.

Sylveon tilted her head to the side. "Umm…complicated. Can't see a thing."

"You should've seen Flareon's face when I scared him!" Vaporeon laughed. "Priceless!"

_**2. Eevee, why did you panic while playing hide and seek? Why did you decide to hide under the bed sheet?**_

"I panicked because I had no idea where to hide. That's when I just used the bed sheet."

_**3. Vaporeon, how did you react when you saw Eevee stuck under the bed sheet during your game of hide and seek?**_

"Confused, I guess…"

_**4. For everyone, do any of you sleep with a stuffed animal or no?**_

"Only me!" Eevee snuggled a stuffed Teddiursa. "I'm the only one!"

_**Dares:  
><strong>**1. I dare Jolteon and Flareon to hug each other**_

"Whaaaat?" Flareon shrieked.

"Just make it a quick hug…" Jolteon sighed.

Jolteon walked up to Flareon and just did a quick hug for about a millisecond.

_**2. I dare Joteon to watch the Clifford the Big Red Dog episode 'Boo!' or the Pokemon episode 'A Scare in the Air', and after watching the episode, tell me what you thought about the bed sheet ghosts parts from the episode.**_

"I'd rather watch the Pokemon episode." Jolteon said.

After he watched the episode, Jolteon said. "When Jigglypuff was thought to be a ghost, it just reminded me of you guys."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Umbreon asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

_**3. I dare everyone to pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets or blankets with no eye holes in any of the sheets or blankets.**_

"Deja vu." Umbreon sighed.

When everyone pretended to be ghosts under the blanket, Flareon tripped on the blanket and made everyone crash. "Ow."

"At least it was't me!" Eevee said.

Everyone removed the blankets/bed sheets except for Vaporeon and Eevee, since they knew what dare was next.

_**4. I dare Eevee and Vaporeon to make a tent out of bed sheets, play in it, and the make the tent collapse and pretend to be ghosts under the sheets.**_

"We've already done the ghost part…so…the tent part it is!"

Eevee and Vaporeon both entered the tent as they were done building it. Eevee smiled. "This seems comfy."

"Don't get used to it."

The small for looked at Vaporeon. "Who said that?"

Outside of the tent, Flareon was smirking as he made the tent collapse.

"FLAREON I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Leafeon whispered to him. "I'd run of I were you…"

"Why it's just Eevee…" When Flareon looked down at Eevee, he saw her giving him the death glare that was even worse than a darkrai's. "Uh…Eevee?"

"RAAAA!" She yelled as she was about to launch a Bite attack. Sylveon, luckily stopped Eevee with her ribbons. "Calm down there, little one."

"ultimateCCC is up next." Umbreon said.

_**ultimateCCC**_

_**Truths:**_  
><em><strong>Sylveon- Is it true that you use Flareon's mane as a pillow?<strong>_

Sylveon shook her head. "Nope."

"Ya could if you wanted to!" Flareon exclaimed.

_**Umbreon - Are you no doubt the coolest Pokémon ever?**_

"I actually never thought of that before…but I guess I could say I'm pretty cool…"

_**Eevee- Do you have a boyfriend?**_

"Nope. I'm too young to have one!"

_**Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon - Have you ever heard of the Pee-Pee dance?**_

"Nope." Jolteon plainly said.

"It was a weird song." Flareon said.

Vaoreon nodded in agreement.

_**Leafeon - Of all the Pokémon you crushing on why Glaceon?**_

"Because my Glaceon is one of a kind."

Glaceon giggled. "Thank you."

_**Glaceon - How much cold temperatures can you withstand?**_

"I guess…up to -25 degrees Celsius. I don't really know what temperature it is in Fahrenheit"

_**Espeon - What's the jewel on your forehead means to you?**_

Espeon tried to look up at her jewel. "I guess this is important to me because it hold my Psychic powers…"

_**Dares:**_  
><em><strong>Girls - cuddle with the guy you like for an hour.<strong>_

Glaceon smiled. "Well that seems pretty easy." And the girls cuddled their lovers.

_**Guys - Sing Hello My Baby to the girls.**_

"Are you freaking serious?!" They all exclaimed.

**~After an hour of hugging~**

_**Eevee - Ask each of the Eeveeloutions for a hug and they must do it or else face the wrath of Arecus.**_

"Espeon, can I have a hug?"

"I'm pretty sure my arms would survive for one hug."

"Umbreon, can I have a hug?"

He sighed. "Why not, little one?"

Leafeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Sylveon and Jolteon agreed to hug Eevee.

"Hey, Flareon! Hug?"

"No…"

Arceus appeared out of nowhere and cleared it's throat.

"U-uh…what I mean is…no way am I going to miss that out! Eh he he…"

"So who's next?" Leafeon asked.

_**Guest-  
><strong>__**This should be interesting  
><strong>__**Truths**_

_**All eeveelutions what are your houses made of?**_

"We actually all live in this giant building with separate bedrooms." Espeon replied.

_**Sylveon do you like flareon why same question for you **__**flareon **_

"Well, I like Flareon because it's really cute how he doesn't like to show what he's really feeling."

"Pssh. I don't do that!"

"Told you~"

"Well I like Sylveon because she always and even though her past gets to her sometimes, she still seems like nothing happened…"

"I try to forget." Sylveon smiled proudly.

_**eevee do you like anyone?**_

"Well…"

"Aww. Eevee has a crush~" Vaporeon cooed.

"N-no I don't" she said shyly.

"Who is it?"

Eevee stayed quiet for a while. "Umm…a poochyena I met."

"Let me guess," Espeon said. "When you get oder you want o be with him. Is that true?"

"…"

_**Dares  
><strong>__**Jolteon watch episode ghost of meadans peak from the anime**_

"Seriously?! ANOTHER horror show?!"

Leafeon pushed Jolteon into the lounge room. "In the room you go."

_**Flareon I want you to try swimming**_

"Swim?! No way, man!"

Espeon teleported him to the swimming pool along with Vaporeon to make sure he does. Flareon peered over the edge of the pool.

"There's no way I'm going in there…"

While Flareon was busy panicking, Vaporeon snuck up to him and pushed him in.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Ok." Jolteon breathed heavily. "No more horror movies. PLEASE!"

When Flareon was finished with his swimming lesson, they all saw him and Vaporeon enter the room with his fur damped.

"How did the swimming go?" Leafeon asked.

"It went really well." He replied sarcastically.

"Eevee a message for you." Glaceon said.

_**Tell eevee I like her howshe is and that she doesn't have to evolve**_

"I'm doing great, and at least this reviewer understands me. So who's next?"

"Jewel of the Dark." Umbreon replied.

_**Jewel of the Dark-  
><strong>__**Hello I think you all remember me now... Right, Flareon? You're in so much trouble... I'm your worst nightmare. I am Jewel of the DARK, afterall...**_

"Seriously. Enough with the dark jokes..."

_**Well, here comes another torture session, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll go easier than last time. Okay! So, whoever gets out of the room first, won't be asked or dared.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**If you could choose a slave, who would it be?**_  
><em><strong>Note: Whoever answers first, gets their slave.<strong>_

Umbreon and Flareon both said their names at the same time, since the rest didn't really want a slave.

"You'll be my slave!"

"No! YOU'LL be my slave!"

"Guys! Give it a break!" Glaceon cried.

_**Flareon- Who is the person you're most scared of?**_

"A person who controls Arceus."

_**Anyone know the pokemon trainers like, Ash, Misty and the gang? If you do, which one of them would you like to be your trainer?**_

"None of them. I'd like to be free." Umbreon bluntly said.

"I'd be with Misty since she's a water-type trainer." Vaporeon cried.

"I'd be with May, since she likes to do contests and that she has a Glaceon of hers as well." Glaceon said.

The rest of the Eeveelutions said that they didn't mind who they would like to be with.

_**Vaporeon- Who is the most idiotic person you've ever met?**_

"Other than Flareon, a Spinda. All he said was 'Whee~!"

"The reviewer said 'person' not Pokemon." Leafeon corrected.

"Oh. Then I have no idea."

_**Sylveon- What would you do if I told you, I have a Salamance?**_

"I WOULD RIP HIS/HER HEAD OFF!"

Everyone started to look at her like she was crazy.

"But since that Salamence is yours, I'd go easy on it."

_**Umbreon- Hmm... I'm not going to ask you anything because you were my first Eeveelution.**_

"Thank you, my dear friend."

_**Dares: (You're in for it now, Flareon...)**_

_**Eevee- Since I didn't do anything much to you last time, now I will. I dare you to go to a restaurant without desserts and stay there for a whole week.**_

Eevee gasped. "No desserts!"

"Come on, little one." Espeon said as she dragged Eevee to the restaurant.

"No! I won't live NOOOO!"

_**Flareon- Read your diary outloud. And show any other thing that you have that can make you feel embarrassed.**_

"Too bad, missy! Or mister… I really don't know… but anyway, I don't have a diary!"

"What about this?"

Everyone turned their heads to Jolteon and the found a night light that was about the same size as him.

"You had to bring that out…"

_**Jolteon- Choose one, Dora or Hannah Montana. Watch the show that you chose and dress up as the one you didn't choose.**_

"A pink top or a yellow wig." Leafeon said.

"Yellow wig it is. And at least it's not a horror movie that I have to watch."

_**Umbreon- I'm still not torturing you. You know the reason why... So, here's two tickets to the water park. Take anyone you want with you, but I'm sure we all know who you're going to bring...**_  
><em><strong><br>**_

"Thanks for the water ticket my friend. Jolteon! Is the show finished?!"

"You're not bringing your girl?!" Flareon exclaimed.

Espeon walked back in after taking Eevee to the dessert-free restaurant. "What's happening?"

"Jolteon has to watch Dora and dress up as Hannah Montanna and Umbreon has two tickets to the water park. He's taking Jolteon."

Espeon giggled. "Well, Jolteon is perfectly dressed for the water park."

"Hey!"

"Good. Show's over. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Jolteon asked.

"You'll find out later."

**~Time Skip~**

"You had to take me there." Jolteon growled.

"Hey, kids loved you."

"So? How did the water park go?" Espeon asked.

"Embarrassing. Let's move on."

"Let's meet Eevee at the restaurant." Glaceon said. "The next questions are for her."

_**Guest-  
><strong>_**_Truths  
><em>****_Eevee how would you feel about traveling with ash and his friends._**

"As long as Ash doesn't evolve me, I'll be ok!"

**_Eevee is it true you like a boy eevee you met when you got lost in a dark forest. (By the way umberon on told me this.)_**

Eevee gasped and growled at Umbreon. "It just slipped."

"Well, I moved on." Eevee said.

**_Dares  
><em>****_Jolteon watch tower of terror from the anime_**

"ANOTHER ONE?! SEIOUSLY?!"

**~After the show~**

"That…should be…enough…for…today…" Jolteon panted.

**_Sylveon watch date expectations from the anime_**

"Maybe I'll like the show."

****~After the show~****

"The show was ok"

**_Eevee fly on top of a unfezent._**

Eevee ran outside the restaurant. "UNFEZANT!" Eevee jumped on Unfezant's back and took off and landed back down.

**_Guest  
><em>**_**Eeveelutions because you had so much torturing withs truths and dares I'm giving you each something you like**_

"Thank you so much!" Eevee cheered.

_**sylveon roses **__**umberon dawnstone **__**flareon a flashlight with a Firestone stuck to it **__**glaceon ice rock**__**eevee cake and deserts**__**jolteon thunderstone**__**vaporeon waterstone leafeon moss rock espeon a I don't what you like maybe a ruby.**_

"Thank you reviewer!" They all cheered.

"Eevee! Wait for a week." Espeon said.

"But the desserts look so good!"

_**Eevee my oc character wanted to tell you that she likes you how you are she's traveling with ash right now in the johto region**_

"Tell her that I am doing fine and I like her too! Have fun on your journey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm sorry this had to end so soon…<strong>

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this longest chapter. :)**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
